terrangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Races
People The galaxy is a big place and we (Terran) are far from alone. Despite being one of the youngest space fairing races Terran are by far the most advanced at least in matters of space travel and war. The void of space has become the natural habitat for Terran's but most other races still require some form of environmental support. Space stations, moons and planets alike are often in habited by an array of species with a varied range of capabilities and 'maturity' as some might say. Of the space fairing races in the known galaxy Terran are considered among the least matured this coupled with there relatively low population density and grossly disproportionate military and travel capabilities leads most civilized races to avoid areas of Terran concentration though most population centers do enjoy the benefits of smaller populations in particular independent Terran citizens. The Terran point of view is rather strange to most races considering there warlike nature and obvious technical and military superiority Terran individuals and governments alike treat all races as relative equals in all matters. This is not always to the advantage of lesser races as Terran also hold other races equally responsible there statements and actions and do not hold back in retaliation or pursuit of 'justice' no matter the fairness of the resulting conflict. A few of the 'lesser' races or 'natural' races have committed resources in Terran relations and have even found a place among them in the mighty Terran fleets all be it a supporting role. Many Terran have in recent years began to include natural races in there crew; the concept of a crew at all much less a natural crew is completely new in Terran behavior as Terran are more than capable of commanding massive complex ships completely solo. These natural crews support there Terran pilots by replacing the some what predictable all be it infallible AI in command of many subsystems on larger ships. The relationship between Terran and other races has thus been growing ever closer and while procreation is still believed technically impossible and despite the massively longer life span of Terran in comparison to any other race Terran have been known to form 'families' with other races even joining in union with a non-Terran mate. While many if not most Terran happily join the galactic community despite the less than perfect fit some very strongly and violently in some cases resist the idea. Families of non-Terran with a Terran member have reported alarming events such as disappearances and unexplainable 'accidents' and there Terran members take these threats very personally greatly straining tensions on the already fragile Terran inter-relationships. Risk of all out war between the Terran is a major concern for every race given the history of Terran and brutal unmerciful conflict. Despite popular belief Terran do involve them selves in more than just combat and exploration; Terran manufactories, arts and research firms and even social and communal efforts are of great interest to many Terran. Terran owned and operated corporations are perhaps the most level playing field between Terran and the natural races. The long life span of Terran coupled with there incredible capabilities makes them a popular employer among many of the less mature races offering a means for the more primitive of the galactic community to compete in business and trade along side the most refined. Populations & Politics Terran governed populations another relatively new concept gaining in popularity has many traditional racial governments worried. Individual Terran either alone or in small groups have been taking up whole worlds as there 'faction' ... faction its self is a concept most traditional racial governments consider dangerously close to all out anarchy. No matter your view on the viability of Terran factions the mixed race factions are of academic interest if nothing else. The Terran 'leaders' or 'champions' as they are some times called typically take only minimal roles in day to day governance occasionally abstaining all together of involvement in civil affairs and focusing rather on the areas they are uniquely equipped to manage such as long term planet engineering, environmental concerns and of course defense force and military concerns as well as trade, entertainment and occasionally theological concerns depending on the individual Terran. Political relationships between Terran factions and traditional racial factions is limited and virtually non-existent. Terran's them selves treat the traditional racial governments as just another faction, while the traditional governments of the galaxy simply don't recognize Terran factions as a true government and tend to address them as corporations, guilds or similar temporary structures thus preventing any form of treaty or alliance. While this doesn't seem to bother Terran in the slightest it does introduce some risk for non-Terran who count them selves as members of a faction as they officially lack a member government and thus lack racial rights and privileges ergo are alone in the galaxy. This high level of freedom in day to day matters with a strong since of security in 'big picture' affairs offered by Terran factions is very attractive to many frontier peoples of every race. The near limitless liberty of self governance with the security of a veritable empire all in a neat little package sounds to good to be true and most traditional governments would tell you it is. Being identified as a Terran holding also makes you a potential target for Terran aggression and no matter how close they may become no natural race can stand against even a small force of Terran on the war path who have been known to shatter planets and destabilize stars to prove a point. Traditional governments often remind us of the galaxy's introduction to Terran's as they exploded out from there home system of Sol crushing everything in there path with complete disregard for the value of life. This was not a direct assault on the galactic population from Terran rather unintended, collateral damage of fighting amongst them selves. Terran they say being more machine than living being have little understanding or care for the finite nature of natural life; supporters of Terran ran populations of course are quick to point out that Terran while powerful and long lived are not immortal and are in fact natural beings all be it highly modified, they do bleed and heal, love and hate, smile and cry. That said; when a natural being hates it never results in genocide where it frequently does when a Terran becomes enraged. Civil Development Terran civil leadership no matter your opinion of the Terran them selves is on the very leading edge of civil development. Able to colonize and terraform massive worlds with relative ease any source of gravity is a potential paradise with a Terran directing things. Terran are particularly talented at cultivating populations no matter the world and have established some of the galaxies most impressive civilizations; terrestrial and in deep space largely populated by non-Terran. Terran architecture is as diverse and inspiring as there massive warships and seem intent on establishing complete home worlds meant to last the ages. Terran 'stellar assets' as they call them produce more than raw materials and war ship components. While Terran don't seem to require food and drink much less finery and vice they do spend a lot of effort in manufacturing and distributing such things. Terran encourage research and academics as well as arts and entertainment in there stellar assets creating full and complete worlds even in the black void of deep space. Terran are never the less war like beings but have thought of there non-Terran inhabitants developing technologies meant to give their non-Terran citizens a means to defend and if need be flee in the event of invasion or raid. The defensive structures include both terrestrial and dark matter anchored platforms giving non-Terran the courage to ride out rouge Terran raids and even full on faction wars assured in their factions ability to defend and provide for it's more fragile citizens. Terran as noted tend to favor high degrees of freedom leaving most if not all day to day governance to members of the population either elected or appointed by the population its self. Terran of course do take an active role in structural development and in any matters involving other factions. The resulting faction based political system is considered very fragile but creates a freedom of movement for the every day person that spans the whole of the known galaxy.